Happy Birthday, Ran!
by schu-chan
Summary: *repost coz of a small mistake* t's just a little ficcy for Ranner's birthday (july 4)! WK and Schwarz plan a birthday for Ran.... it happens after my fic, Fighting Ken... the pairings are: NXO (not much), BXKXSXY and RxY(not yohji!)


_Happy Birthday, Ran!_

by: schu-chan (with a lower-case "s" *grin*)

_NOTE_: **If you want to know how Yohji, Schuldich, Crawford and Ken got together, go read _Fighting For Ken_, ne?**

Ran groaned when he heard his alarm ring. *It's my birthday, at least let me sleep in...*

Just then, the door flew open with a loud bang. "Ran-kuuuun! Aya-chan's here!"

Ran immediately threw his blanket off and proceeded to get dressed.

_Meanwhile, downstairs..._

"Okay, so you have to go get the gift, Schu. And take Yotan with you. Omi, Nagi and I will decorate the den. Brad, you just watch us, ne? Make sure we don't mess up... and if there's something heavy to carry, help us out..."

Schuldich and Yohji pouted. "We don't get to see Ken decorate the room?"

Ken grinned at them and shook his head. "Later tonight, if all goes well, I'll let you two do whatever you want with me."

Yohji and Schuldich grinned evilly. Ken sweatdropped. "Ne, Brad?"

"Hm?"

"Do... you think I made a baaaad, baaad promise? Am I digging my own grave?"

Crawford grinned. "Probably."

Ken gulped. Schuldich put his arms around Ken and kissed his cheek. "Oh, but it'll feel so good, you'll feel like you'll need that grave, KenKen."

Ken flushed a bright red and pushed him away. "Get to work!"

Aya-chan entered, saying, "Ok, we're going out now!"

"Have fun, guys!"

"Have fun, Aya-chan, Ran-kun!"

"We will!"

Ken then proceeded to kick Schuldich and Yohji out of the house to go find Ran's gift.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on, 'Nii-san! I know exactly the place to go for breakfast! I'm sorry I woke you up early on your birthday but -"

"Sh, it's all right, Aya-chan. You know it's all right with me."

Aya-chan smiled up at her older brother before telling him the directions to the restaurant.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Schuldich, where am I supposed to go?"

"What do we want to buy Ran?"

"What about... jewelry?"

"No."

"CLOTHES!"

"Nani?"

"Ran wears that UGLY orange sweater all the time! Come on, we should buy him some sweaters that'll flatter him... And some summer clothes."

"But won't Ken get angry that we got him clothes? He did say 'something that will make him want to cry.'"

"But... it's Ran. The only reason he'd cry is for Aya-chan."

They sat there in the car, thinking. "Wait... What about..."

Yohji turned to Schuldich. "What?"

Schuldich grinned evilly. "Come on, we're going to go get Yuushi!"

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken gave Crawford a sheepish smile. Crawford sighed and put down the balloon he had and walked over to Ken. He slowly started pulling off the streamers that Omi had managed to get on Ken. As soon as Omi had won, he and Nagi had dashed out the door, laughing hysterically.

"Ken, I told you not to get into a fight with Omi and Nagi. For one thing, we don't have enough streamers for you three to be goofing around, seeing who can get streamers on someone else first. And another thing: Nagi's telekinetic."

Ken blushed. "I know, but it was so fun!"

"Well, then, you can have fun sweeping the floor free of streamers."

Ken pouted but grabbed the broom and started sweeping. Crawford sat down on the sofa and pretended to read a newspaper as he watched Ken sweep.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Shouldn't we get back, Aya-chan?"

"No, no! I still have things planned for us, 'Nii-chan! Come on, we're going to get ice cream next!"

Ran stared at the ice cream shop as Aya-chan pulled him right past it. "Aya-chan... the ice cream shop is -"

"No, no! We HAVE to go to the one I like! The ice cream is REALLY good, 'Nii-chan!"

*God, if we go here, then I don't have time to think of something else to do! They better be ready by the time I get there!*

~*~*~*~*~*

Yohji yawned. Schuldich had taken over driving, saying that it would be easier since he knew where Yuushi was and Yohji didn't. Yohji yawned again.

"You want to take a nap, Yotan?"

"S'all right... I wanna keep you company."

Schuldich smiled. "It's ok, Yotan. You can sleep."

"But -"

"And I'll sleep while we drive back and tonight, we'll keep Brad and Ken up all night, ne?"

Yohji fell asleep smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken placed the streamers in the right place for everyone and turned to Crawford. "Ne, Brad?"

"Hm?"

Ken grinned and threw himself at Crawford. "Let's go upstairs, ne? And... wait for the others to get here?"

Crawford smirked. "We have to pick up the ice cream cake, Ken. And the caterers will be here soon."

Ken pouted. "Come ooon, Brad... Just a _little_ 'rest'?"

Crawford shook his head and pulled him out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*

Ran smiled at his sister from across the table. "It's been a while since we've been able to do anything together, Aya-chan."

"I know. It's your birthday, so I cleared my schedule for the day."

"Thanks."

Aya-chan smiled, blushing slightly. "Let's go home soon, ne, 'Nii-chan? You _do _want to spend some of your birthday with your friends, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken sat on the sofa, sucking on a popsicle as Crawford ordered the caterers around. Finally, the last of the caterers were gone and Crawford sat down next to him.

"Ne, Brad?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think Schu and Yotan're gonna get Ran?"

"I don't know. I have a headache..." Crawford groaned and put his head in Ken's lap. Ken smiled and offered his popsicle to Crawford. Crawford opened his mouth and Ken stuck it in. Ken began to massage Crawford's head. Crawford sighed happily as he ate the popsicle and Ken massaged him.

"WE HAVE THE PERFECT GIFT FOR RAN!"

Crawford groaned. "No... Just a couple more minutes of peace, kami-sama..."

Ken giggled and helped Crawford sit up. They both turned to the stairs, where Yohji appeared.

"Where's Schu, Yotan?"

"He's coming with the gift! Ran's literally going to cry!"

Ken and Crawford sighed, praying that they hadn't gotten something that would make Ran want to kill them. Schuldich came down the stairs holding someone's hand.

"I give to you... Yuushi Honjyou, aka Knight, Ran's one and only love!"

Ken and Crawford stared at both him and the blonde. "N-nani?!"

~*~*~*~*~*

Aya-chan pulled at her brother. "Come on, 'Nii-chan. Let's go home... I think we have cake."

Ran nodded. *_Think_ we have cake...?*

Ran couldn't help but feel a little sad. She _thought_ they had cake. It would have been nice if someone had at least for sure bought some cake for his birthday. They arrived at their home and headed down towards the den.

"SURPRISE!" Ran reached for his side when the lights suddenly came on. It was a few seconds before he realized that he didn't have his katana with him and that his friends and thrown streamers over him. Aya-chan grinned and pulled Ran towards the cake. Omi dimmed the lights.

"Happy birthday to you~" Ran stared at the cake as his friends sang to him. He blew out the candles and gave them all a smile.

"Thanks guys." Ran jumped in surprise when Omi suddenly snapped a picture of him.

"We almost NEVER get to see him smile! We need this picture! Oooh, I know! Let's sell it to the fangirls at the shop! They'll definitely pay big bucks for this!"

Ran gave Omi a glare and Omi just grinned at him. "Gifts!"

Everyone brought out their packages and handed them to Ran, putting the cake aside. Ran opened them all and thanked them.

"Oh, and we have one huge gift from all of us." Ran sat there, curious. Schuldich and Yohji grinned as they left the room. Ran stared as Yohji returned with a body slung over his shoulder. A body wrapped in red ribbon. Ran stared.

*I'd know that ass anywhere... Yuushi!* Ran stood and ran to Yuushi, who was currently being set down with Schuldich's help. Ran threw his arms around Yuushi, sighing happily.

"What are you doing here?" Yuushi smiled and just stood there, immobile because of the ribbons that tied his arms down to his sides.

"Schuldich found him... We knew about how you felt for him, so we went to go see if he felt the same way for you."

Ran froze. "N-nani?"

Yuushi grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you too, Ranners."

Ran let out a relieved sigh. He gathered Yuushi up in his arms. "Come on, I'll... show you my room."

Aya-chan giggled. Ran shot her a glare before he started up the stairs. Aya-chan let out a happy yawn.

"We didn't get to eat..." Ken sat there, staring at the food.

"I'm sure Ran won't mind if we eat without him. Afterall, it was his choice to leave." Everyone laughed as Ken practically lunged for a plate.

~*~*~*~*~*

Yuushi smiled happily as Ran held him in his arms. "Ne, Ran?"

"Hm?" Ran lay on the bed, yawning. Yuushi snuggled in closer.

"Did... you look for me?" Ran nodded. "I asked Manx if you were alive..."

"Then why didn't you -"

"Come visit you?" Yuushi nodded.

"Because I didn't know if you felt the same way about me... and I didn't want to face the possibility of rejection."

Yuushi smiled. "Soo... what's the best birthday present you've ever gotten."

"Hmm... There was this one sweater that - ite!" Ran grinned as he rubbed his head. Yuushi stuck his tongue out at him and his eyes widened as Ran flipped him over and kissed him.

"Ne, what about another round?"

Yuushi grinned and reached up to pull Ran down for another kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken stopped eating and blushed. "Ne, Omi?"

"Hm?"

"Are _we _that loud?"

"Louder. Four guys make a lot more noise than just two."

Ken blushed again and Yohji threw his arms around him. "Aw, KenKen! Don't be so shy after aaaall we've done together!"

Ken continued to eat, blushing when he heard Yuushi and ran upstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*

_Next day_...

Ken groaned when he felt the sunlight pouring in. "Wake up, guys! Time for the morning shift!"

Ken sat up slowly and stared at the redhead that was grinning at them. Yohji and Schuldich continued to sleep like there was no tomorrow and Crawford sat up next to Ken and put on his glasses. Ken stared at the redhead.

"R-ran?"

Ran just smiled at him and said, "Time for morning shift, Ken," and left. Ken sat there, staring at Ran's disappearing back. He whimpered and buried himself under the blankets.

"Ken?" Crawford reached over and hugged him, laughing softly. "The fact that he's acting so cheerful isn't _ that _scary, Ken."

"Daaaatte!"

~*~*~*~*~*

Ran grinned in the flowershop. Ken took care to stay away from the smiling man. Finally, it was almost closing time and Ken stopped being so freaked out by this new, happier Ran.

"You guys close up without me."

Everyone stopped to stare at Ran now. Ran grinned. "What? I have a date."

With that, he left the shop, leaving his friends and teammates gawking at the space where he had been standing.

~*~*~*~*~*

"So, how were their expressions?"

"Priceless."

"Heh."

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken lay in bed, feeling sleepy and content. Yohji and Schuldich were whispering with each other on the sofa and occasionally glancing over to where Ken and Crawford were.

"Ne, Brad?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad Ran's really happy now."

Crawford smiled. "I know you are."

They were slowly falling asleep in each others arms when suddenly they were jolted awake by two bodies on top of them. "We have a looong schedule planned for tonight, guys! You can't go to sleep yet."

~*~*~*~*~*

"Wanna go to my place, Omi?"

"If we want to stay awake for that test tomorrow, we _have _to go to your place, Nagi."

Nagi grinned. "You know, I bought this toy..."

OWARI

[1]: I don't know where Yuushi-kun lives, so I just thought... um, yea

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAN!_

_schu-chan_: uh...... i kno, it sucked.

_yohji_: yea, it did!

_ran_: you were too vague.

_schuldich_: there was no smut.

_crawford_: what was the point?

_yohji_: it was waaaaay to vague. and it was boring. and it sucked.

_schu-chan_: *cowers* i... i just wanted to do a little birthday thingie for Ran...

_ran_: . . . thank you

_schu-chan_: *smile* you're welcome, Ra - eeek!

_yohji and schuldich_: _*_holding knives to schu-chan's neck* Where. Is. My. Sex. With. Ken?

_schu-chan_: uh... uh.... ken-kuuun! taskete!

_ken_: hm? *laying against Brad, blinking slowly*

_schu-chan_: . . .review, onegai? *long pause* oh and i've watched WK Gluhen 1-11 now! YAY! u don't want to know the hell i went through.... T.T

MISTAKE IN THE POST: uh.... i just realized that i put july third on my board... and my head knew it was july 4th but it thought july 3rd because i didn't notice that i wrote UPLOAD on july third... erk. gomen-ne... *goes and hides in a hole, crying... some ppl (more like person) were (was) so mean... T.T*


End file.
